Nani
Nani Nani is played by angelofmusic1992. Life Before FEU Nani's really hush hush about her past, so not much is known. The most she'll say is that her home got destroyed, and so she lived on the streets for a few months until she heard about the university. She decided to enroll to hopefully better manage her waterbending powers. Although having a roof over her head and three square meals a day isn't too bad either. Personality On the surface, Nani is a fun girl to be around. While she is a bit nervous at times, she'll warm up to people once she gets to know them. She'll consider people friends if she gets along with them well. She loves to surf, so she loves spending time at the beach. However, once you get deeper down, Nani is a bit more complicated. She doesn't trust people easily, even those she calls her friends. When she gets angry, her waterbending tends to pop out, especially if there's a water source nearby. However, she's deathly afraid of losing control and will panic if her powers get the best of her. She's majoring in healing in an attempt to be a more helpful person rather than a destructive one. She doesn't like being alone for too long, because the past starts coming back, and she's afraid of what she'll do if someone sees her completely lose it. She's very street savy, although she can be reckless at times. She tries to be a good listener and help her friends, even though she's reluctant to talk about her own problems. Relaionships Students Elsa Elsa was the first friend Nani made at the University. She and Elsa have a lot in common: both are kind of quiet, reluctant to talk about their pasts, and they know how dangerous waterbending can be if someone loses control. Nani thinks that maybe she can tell Elsa her past someday, but right now, she's keeping her mouth shut. But she does enjoy spending time with her. Quasimodo Nani hasn't spent a whole lot of time with Quasimodo yet, but she does want to make sure he's doing okay at the university. She's seen his shyness and knows how hard it is to try and fit in somewhere when you feel totally out of place. She hopes that she can hang out with him more in the future. Raimundo Nani has added Raimundo to her very small group of friends. She enjoys the guy's company and finds that it's really easy to talk with him. Plus, the two have a love of surfing. Artemis Nani knows how it feels to be kind of lost when you're the new student, so she showed Artemis around the library when they first met. The two got talking, and soon became friends. Nani thinks that Artemis is pretty cool and is encouraging her to try and get on a Probending team. Trivia Nani first learned to surf when she was eight years old. Nani grew up in Hawaii. When it comes to clothes, Nani almost always wears a hoodie and sweat pants. In LA casting, Nani would be played by Rosario Dawson. Goku's Younger Sister. Ikkyu San's Sister-in-law.